New Year Crush
by I.Heart.Bowser
Summary: the news years has approached and a Luffy and Zoro have a crush on each other but they don't know it yet, smoker has a crush on luffy too and knows about zoro and he is not very happy about it...what will happen?
1. Prolouge

**New Years Crush**

Prologue:

In the middle of The Grand Line acres lives a green-haired man name Zoro. He has 2 neighbors, Luffy and Smoker. Zoro likes Luffy but he hates Smoker. Zoro has a crush on Luffy, which is on the left of him, and Smoker is on the right. Directly across from Zoro is Sanji, they don't like each other very much either, they bicker all the time. Next to Sanji, across from Luffy is Nami. Nami is best friends with Luffy and Sanji is absolutely in love with Nami. He goes wild for her, or for any girl really.

Luffy doesn't have the slightest clue that Zoro likes him but Luffy likes him too. The only person that knows Luffy likes him is Nami.

It is the day after Christmas and snow is still lying on the ground and decorations are still out. Zoro walks out to get his daily mail and Luffy is already out there looking for his hat in the bushes.

When Zoro looks, he can't help but smile. Luffy gets up and notices Zoro is there. "Hey Zoro, have you seen my hat anywhere?" Luffy asks.

"uh, no, I haven't. Did you check Nami's house or under your bed?" Zoro suggested, holding the mail in one hand and closing the mailbox door in the other.

"oh, thanks Zoro, I'll check right now!" Luffy gives Zoro a big smile and runs off to Nami's house. Zoro turns around and walks back inside his house smiling and blushing. Zoro plops down onto a comfortable couch in the center of the room and searches through the mail. He notices one of the letters says its from Franky.

He opens it up and discovers its an invitation to a New Years Eve party from 8 to midnight. He knows all of their friends must have been invited, and was excited that Luffy would be going. He hoped Smoker wasn't going so her peeped out his window to see if Smoker was out there getting mail.

As if, Smoker was out there walking back to his house with mail in his hand. Zoro squints to see if he can make out anything, he did. He got the word Franky.

**Authors corner:**

**Sorry, that was so short! The next one is longer tho :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Asked out

Luffy is outside his house next to his mailbox, Zoro comes out to get his newspaper. "Hey, Zoro!" Luffy said, "Did you get that invitation to Franky's New Years Party?"

"Uh, yeah, I did!"

"Great!" Luffy smiled brightly.

Zoro bent over and picked up his newspaper from the ground. Luffy wore his usual everyday outfit. Zoro is too only he is also wearing a coat, gloves, a hat, and scarf because there was snow lying on the ground.

"Luffy, aren't you cold? You aren't wearing a coat or anything!" Zoro asked, holding the newspaper in his hand.

"No, why?" Luffy said, but then realized something. "Oh my god, It's freezing out here!"

he started to shiver. Zoro smiled thinking about how adorable he was.

"Here, come inside my house for a hot chocolate or something to warm you up!" Zoro opened the door to his house. Luffy smiled and raced right inside. "Thanks, Zoro!"

Zoro closed the door behind him before he got hot chocolate. Behind him, outside, was Smoker staring at him with jealousy beside his doorway. Inside Zoro's house, Luffy and Zoro sip hot cocoa on his couch in the living room.

"You're lucky! This is the only beverage I have other then coffee and booze!" Zoro said.

Luffy giggled, "You and your booze is kind of like me and food!" But then Luffy frowned, "Aw, now I want some meat!"

On the table in front of them was a cooler, except this cooler had a heating system inside, so it warms the contents instead of cools it. Zoro reached inside of the device and pulled out a big, juicy steak and slapped it right on Luffy's lap.

"I thought you would say that! I brought it out here before I sat down." Zoro told him while Luffy's mouth watered at the sight of the steak. Right away Luffy grabbed the steak and gnawed on it with one eye closed, it was all gone in a couple of seconds.

Luffy looked over at Zoro to thank him but he was fast asleep with his arms behind his head. Luffy got up and took a blanket off of a lounge chair and lay it over Zoro, then he left his house, hurrying to his own house because it was so cold outside.

When Luffy entered his home the transponder snail started going off, he picked it up and it was Nami on the other line, "Hey, Nami!"

"Hey, I just saw you walk out of Zoro's house! What happened?"

"Nothing happened, I forgot my coat and he invited me in for hot chocolate and steak, but then he fell asleep and I left."

"That retard falls asleep everywhere!"

Luffy didn't respond and sat in a dinning room chair. "Anyway," Nami continued, "I hear Robin is moving in on the other side of Sanji!"

"Robin? Oh, that reminds me, I need to ask her if she could help me clean up my house, as my personal maid!"

"Lazy! Don't put work on Robin, she won't accept!"

"I don't know, I'm offering 100 berries per hour!"

"Why not do it yourself? It's your house!"

"I don't know, I'm busy!"

"Doing what?"

"eating and sleeping?"

"Whatever, I going to go shopping with Sanji, He'll do anything for me, so he is my bag carrier."

"Ok, have fun! Bye"

"Bye, Luffy!" Luffy hung up. He yawned and thought, "_Well, I might take a nap for a little while._" Then he made his way into his room and plopped down right onto his bed, his hat flying off his head and landing on the floor. When he fell asleep it was about 1:00 pm.

4:32 pm, a knock on his door awoken him and he got up from his bed, rubbing his eyes and bending over to put his hat back on his head. His hat covered up his messy bed head. He yawned as he drooped toward the door to answer it, "One minute!" he yelled sleepily.

He opened up the door and it was Smoker. "Hi, Smokey!" his voice was hoarse from his nap.

"Hello, Luffy!" He grinned.

"What have you been doing, today?"

"Oh, nothing, I was only wondering if you had been invited to the New Years party!"

"Yeah, I was! Where you invited too?" Luffy's voice became normal again.

"Yeah,"

"Do you think Franky invited this whole neighborhood? Come to think of it, He door live close to us!"

"Oh, so, I guess that means Zoro is going too, eh?"

"Yep! Wait a minute, do you not like Zoro?"

"No, no, of course I do! He's my best pal! I love the guy, really!"

"Oh, good, I wouldn't want any of my friends hating each other!"

"So, what do you call Zoro and Sanji?"

Luffy didn't reply.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party with me?" Smoker blushed as he spoke.

"Oh, not this time, Smokey, I'm sorry, I wanted to ask Zoro!" All of a sudden, Smoker's expression turned angry. "Thank you for asking me, though!" Luffy said and shut the door. Smoker's face turned red from jealousy and anger.

He stomped to Zoro's house and pounded on the door. Zoro opened it with a bored expression. "Yes?"

"Congratulations! I hope you're happy! I just asked out Luffy for that dumb party but he said, 'not this time, Smokey, I want to ask Zoro!' Bla, bla, bla!" He mocked Luffy in a voice.

"Oh?" Zoro tried not to smile.

"But don't get your hopes up, buddy! You're not going to win this one, he's mine, all mine!" Smoker lit up a cigar and blew the smoke into Zoro's face.

"Oh, ok, well, good-bye!" Zoro slammed the door and sat on his couch and kicked his feet up on his coffee table then turned on the TV. Zoro let out a smile and said out loud, "Yes!"

The transponder snail on the coffee table rang and Zoro leaned over the couch to pick it up. "Hello, this is Zoro speaking!"

"Hey Zoro, its Luffy! I wanted to ask you something."

Zoro knew what he was going to say and smiled again, "Yeah, ok, what?"

"You know that New Years party Franky invited us to?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

"Sure, but I thought Smoker asked you?"

"Yeah, I know, but I told him I wanted to- wait, how do you know?"

"Oh, I don't know, I saw him by your door smiling and I just assumed, anyway, you wanted to go with me instead?"

"Well, um, yeah…are you sure you want to go with me?" He was blushing, but so was Zoro.

"Of course, I mean, yeah, I do."

"Oh, that's great! So, um, I'll see you there?"

"I'll pick you up around 7:30-ish?"

"Yeah, ok….well, bye!"

"Bye." Zoro hung up and leaned back with excitement. He couldn't believe his ears at the moment.

**Authors corner: **

**Let me know if you like the story so far =D, hurry because i dont think Zoro can stand it anymore!**

**Zoro- "Um...i dont know what she's talkin' about, me and Luffy just woke up! Now let us sleep!"**

**Luffy- "Ooh, theres lettus?" **

**Zoro- "No, Luffy, there's no lettus, now go back to sleep."**

**Luffy- "aww!"**

**Seriousely, comment :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: One hell of a party**

Zoro's house, Zoro stood in front of a tall mirror in a tuxedo in his bedroom, adjusting his tie. Zoro smiled as he stood side-ways.

Zoro slightly pulled up his sleeve and glanced at his watch. It was already 7:30 pm, a half hour before the party starts. He released his sleeve and walked to his front door. "It's time!" Zoro said to himself, unable to stop himself from blushing once again.

He walked out of his house and then walked next door to Luffy's house and knocked on his door. When Luffy answered, he was wearing a deep red tux; his straw hat was hanging on his back from his neck, from a string.

"Are you ready to leave?" Zoro asked.

"Yep!"

"I'll show you to my car…" Zoro gestured his thumb backward, pointing towards the car parked by his house. It was a black Toyota. Then, Luffy followed Zoro to the car and opened the passenger car door, offering for Luffy to get in. Luffy smiled at him and got inside the car.

Zoro then walked to the drivers' side of the car and started it up. Soon enough, he was off driving down the road. Just before them, Smoker came out of his house, dressed up for the party. He was all grumpy and muttering out Zoro and Luffy going together instead of him. He got into his silver, steel truck and drove off behind them.

In Zoro's Toyota, Zoro started up a conversation with Luffy, "Smoker was looking pretty angry back there," he said to him observing his rear view mirror.

"Oh, he is just upset about going with a girl instead…"

Zoro flashed Luffy a 'tell me more' look.

"You know that girl with the glasses that you said looks just like your girlfriend from your childhood that died? Yeah, her…"

Zoro twitched thinking about it, "_Oh, shit! __She's__ going?_" he thought.

"She was NOT my girlfriend!" he yelled at Luffy. Luffy giggled.

Zoro drove in to the parking lot and parked the car then got out. He went over to the other side of the car and let Luffy out. The New Years' Party was at a club that Franky built, he called it 'Super Franky's'. It was 2 stories.

10 minutes after they've already walked inside, Smoker drove in and parked. He walked into the building with his date.

Zoro and Luffy were sitting at a bar in tall, round seats. It was big and dark, it was lit by discos and spotlights moving around the dance floor. Franky was on the stage doing his weird little dance he does all the time. "Ow!" he yelled out loud. In the back of the stage, Brook plays the piano, "Yohohohoho!" he laughs.

Luffy was right, the whole neighborhood was there. They were all laughing and having a blast. Zoro turned to the bartender and asked for a scotch. Luffy twirled in his seat from side to side. "Ooh, this chair is spinney!" Luffy said as he spinned around. "Wee!"

Zoro watched Luffy has he took a shot. Luffy stopped spinning, finally and didn't get up until he wasn't dizzy anymore from spinning. "Hey Zoro, let's go dance!"

"I don't dance…" Zoro groaned.

"That doesn't mean you can't!" Luffy smiled and pulled Zoro to the dance floor.

"Yohohoho, Yohoho-ho!" Brook sang slowly and low

Everyone started slow dancing. Luffy put his arms around Zoro's neck and made him slow dance too. Zoro didn't want to and couldn't back out now, so he put his hands by Luffy's waist and they slow danced together.

They blushed as they danced and they both thought that they were glad the other person couldn't see that they were blushing.

All of a sudden, Chopper jumped on stage with chop sticks one end up his nose and other sitting on his bottom lip. Then Franky jumped on too and yelled "Come on, now lets make this party more super!" and he joined his arms together, forming a star.

Then, the music changed to something more up-beat and filled the room with cheering people. "Ok, that's enough dancing for one day." Zoro said as he pulled away from Luffy.

"Ok, I'll get some water."

"That sounds good, I think I'm going to get a shot, myself."

"I swear, all you think about is booze!" Luffy laughed at him.

"Well meat would be all you think about!"

"Good point…"

Zoro sat back down at the bar and ordered a drink. Luffy came up next to Zoro and tapped the bartenders shoulder. "Good man, could you possibly get me a glass of water?" Then the man turned around polishing a glass, it was Crocodile. "Croccy! I haven't seen you or your banana's in a while!" Luffy smiled.

Zoro's eyes widened as he spat out his shot. "YOU'VE SEEN HIS WHAT?"

Crocodile laughed and looked at Zoro, "he means my banana crocodiles!"

Zoro calmed down, "oh, okay." He sighed with a relief. Then Crocodile looked at Luffy again, "I will arrive shortly with you're water, sir." Then he left.

The clock read 11:30 pm and Franky announced, "30 minutes, guys! 30 minutes!"

Luffy chugged down the water when he received it and Zoro had another shot because he didn't get to drink the last one from a misunderstanding.

Suddenly, Luffy's stomach growled. "I hear that you are hungry!" a voice came from behind him. It was Smoker, grinning at him. Luffy turned around, "Oh, hey Smokey! How did you know I was hungry?"

"Just your stomach growling"

"Oh, well I could really use some meat right now!"

"Oh really? I have some meat for you..." Smoker smirked.

"Really? Can I have some?"

"Of course, come with me, I'll show you!"

Zoro jumped in between them and yelled at Smoker. "You keep your filthy hand off of Luffy!"

"Relax, Zoro, He's just going to offer food!" Luffy said.

"No, Luffy, it's not the kind of food you want it to be!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Zoro turned to Crocodile at the bar, "Hey, Crocodile! Get Luffy some pork!"

"Yes sir, but first give me the 20 berries."

"Fine, fine, here!" Crocodile was pleased and left for the pork.

"Luffy, sit down and the food you want will arrive shortly." Zoro said.

"Ok…" He sat down and shoved the pork down his throat when it arrived. Zoro turned back to Smoker, "Now, you scram!"

"Hey, wait a minute, what makes you think Luffy didn't want the meat I was offering?"

"Do you want me too say it again?"

"Say what again?"

"I SAID SCRAM YOU SON OF A-"

"10, 9,8" the count down was starting and Smoker ran off. Zoro turned around to Luffy and he was standing right there, they didn't know what to do.

"5,4,3" Robins arms appeared from both or there backs and shoved them towards each other forcing their lips to meet right after everyone screamed the number 1.

**Authors corner:**

**Hey, me again...**

**Chopper- AND CHOPPAH!**

**Franky- with SUPAAHHHH FRANKY!**

**and them too...they're excited about this chapter, it was there first appearance. **

**Chopper- Yeah! Did you see how i had the chop sticks up my nose?**

**Franky- Yeah, and i was SUPAH!**

**yes you were, and they also want you to comment! :) the next chapter is going to be...franky back me up.**

**Franky- SUPAH!**

**thank you :D**


End file.
